


Boys of Summer

by ekgc



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekgc/pseuds/ekgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me just start by saying that i, Scott Summers, had never been naked in front of anybody before. Well, besides in the showers at my old school, but that's different. I mean like, i never had been the naked center of attention of somebody else, and it was a lot stranger than i could have imagined. I also couldn't have imagined that the first person ever to see me naked would have been a boy, even less that it would have been a blue boy. But the strangest part of it all is that i was kind of enjoying it, and it was starting to show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Things

Let me just start by saying that i, Scott Summers, had never been naked in front of anybody before. Well, besides in the showers at my old school, but that's different. I mean like, i never had been the naked center of attention of somebody else, and it was a lot stranger than i could have imagined. I also couldn't have imagined that the first person ever to see me naked would have been a boy, even less that it would have been a blue boy. But the strangest part of it all is that i was kind of enjoying it, and it was starting to show. But more on that later.

It had all started innocently. 

As a new student here at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (i know, quite a mouthful), i was assigned a room all to myself. Which i liked at first since i never had to share a room back home, so it was just a more comfortable transition.

That lasted like, two days.

You see, mutants were not something unheard of this days. Most people knew somebody who was a mutant, or who had a relative who was a mutant, or who had a friend, or friend of a friend, who was a mutant, anyway, you get the point.

Before i turned out to also be a mutant, there was only one in our family, my brother. And unlike me, he had a much rougher time after he discovered he was a mutant. Back then the world didn't know we existed (well, i didn't exist yet but you get what i mean), hell, he didn't even know he was one. He just thought he was weird. So the whole "accepting yourself" thing was also much harder. It is thanks to him and his friends actually, that people like me have an easier time finding out we're different. And the rest of the world accepts us as well.

Anyway, the point i was trying to get before getting all sentimental was that, i had seen other mutants before. In photographs, even some that looked way different than we usually do. So, when the blue boy that would end up being the first person ever to see me naked arrived at school, not long after i did, i didn't think he was strange.

A couple of things about him:

-His name is Kurt Wagner (Please don't ask me how to pronounce his last name)  
-He is german.  
-He is the first person ever to see me naked, but you already knew that.  
-He is blue, and i don't mean like his hair or his mood. He is literally blue. But you also already knew that.  
-He used to live in a circus, and with the whole being blue thing, he hasn't lived a particularly normal life.  
-He ignores a lot of things that most people consider normal.  
-He is very naive.  
-He is about the coolest person i've ever met.  
-He can teleport.

Let me just said the last one again:

He can tele-fucking-port. 

How cool is that? 

Not even as cool as he is, let me just tell you that.

Remember that i mentioned that i had the room all by myself for only a couple of days? Well that is because when Kurt arrived, he was assigned the same room.

You'd think that, having never shared a room before, i would have find the situation annoying. But even to my surprise, i was actually excited about it.

I must admit that i was a bit spoiled as a kid. No shame. I have two loving parents, and an older brother that was just a bit overprotective of me. Even if we had drifted a bit a part once i became an annoying teenager. Simply put, i never really had to share anything in my life. So i was more than ready to share now.

And share we did.

There's something really exciting about teaching Kurt all about the mundane habits of all, and seeing how he reacts as if it is something to write home about. As i said before, he used to live in a circus and hasn't lived a particularly normal life. There's a lot of things that us who didn't live in a circus our entire childhood consider normal, that he has no idea about. Like a lot, lot, lot of things. Like, he would ask the most random questions, and at first i'd think he was joking only to look at him and see his puzzled face.

At first, that made me feel a bit sad about him. But then i realized that he didn't think himself at any disadvantage, he was just eager to learn. That made me like him even more.  
Anyway, as his roommate, and because we were both new, the professor had asked me to keep my eyes on him (mind you, this was after Hank gave me my glasses), and help him get acquainted with the ways of the world.

I, along with Jean and Jubilee, had taken him on a few excursions to the mall and other places nearby. It was always a great time, but it was his random questions that i enjoyed more.

But tonight he surprised me with an inquiry that caught me completely off guard. 

The setup: 

I was lying on my bed, reading a book about art for tomorrow's lesson. Kurt was on the floor, between his bed and mine, skimming through a biology book.

The exchange:

-Uhm... Scott?- Asked Kurt. He sounded nervous.

-What is it?- I answered, still reading my book.

-I have Biology tomorrow, and we're on the subject of anatomy...-

-... And?- I added when he didn't say anything else, this time i closed the book and turned to look at him.

-I was wondering if you could help me...?- 

-Sure, how can i help?- I said as i sat up.

-Can you show me?-

-Show you what?-

-Your... anatomy- By the way he said this i could tell that he would be blushing if he could.

I honestly couldn't think of anything to say.

-I wouldn't ask but, as you can see, i don't look the same as the images in the book, and i was nervous enough about it last class when we saw the female body, and tomorrow we're gonna study the male body and i want to be prepared- He was practically begging.

Now, under other circumstances i would have point out just how weird his asking me this was and said no, but he used the it's-not-easy-being-blue card. How could i say no?

-Okay-

-Really!?- He sat up, still on the floor, excited. There was no turning back now. 

-Really-

-Ok. Let's start.-

I took off my socks, stood up, and started unbuttoning my shirt. Kurt was sitting cross legged, chin resting on his hands and not taking his eyes off me. I threw my shirt on my bed, took off my pants, took a deep breath and pulled down my underwear.

Kurt moved forward and came face to face with my penis (I know my penis doesn't really have a face, but i don't know how else to describe it). I was beyond embarrassed and wished i had said no.

-It looks different than the book- Said Kurt, putting the book next to my penis (I can't wait to stop talking about my penis as well, trust me)

-What!?- I nearly screamed, as i looked down.

-Yours is much bigger- He said without giving it too much importance.

-Oh- I was so happy that unlike my brother, i could only blast energy from my eyes, cause otherwise i'm sure i would have exploded right there.

Kurt stood up and continued to examine my body for a couple minutes, and i hate to admit it, but by then i was enjoying the minute attention he was giving me. I started moving a little, following his gaze.

-Can i... touch?-

-Might as well- I replied, already feeling really comfortable.

He touched my chest and i shivered.

-Your skin is so soft- He said, marveled.

He touched my nipple and i started to get hard, there was nowhere to hide. His hands were on my abs when he noticed.

-Whoa...- he said as he got on his knees. (Don't be a perv, nothing happened) -You're ar... aroused?- he said, after consulting his book, and for the first time i felt as exposed as he must have felt living in the circus. Damn you Kurt, i can't even feel properly embarrassed for being naked with a boner in front of you, without feeling like is the least i can do.

-Sorry, this whole thing is kind of new to me-

-Don't be sorry, this is better- He said as he touched my penis with a finger. Now, swear i tried not to do it, but i'm 16, what else was i to do?

-I'm sure this is nothing new to you, but for the sake of science, do you want to see what happens if i pull it?-

I didn't even wait for him to answer before i started masturbating and, this doesn't happen to me often i swear, but i finished after just a few strokes. I came a lot. Most of it on the floor, where Kurt touched it with his finger and then tasted it, which got me hard again in seconds and to a second orgasm even faster than the first.

-Well, i think that's already way more than what you'll see in class- I said. My face as red as my eyes, i'm sure.

I didn't even bothered getting dressed, just got under the covers on my bed and pretended to go to sleep.

-Thanks Scott, you're the best-

You're damn right Kurt.


	2. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the things i did while i was horny.

Naturally, next morning i was mortified. What on earth had compelled me to do that?. Not to mention what i said. "For the sake of science, do you want to see what happens...." God, i couldn't even finish thinking about it, it's so embarrassing. Sometimes i'm not the best at facing awkward situations, opting to let them sort of fix themselves. So i did the only logical thing i could think of. I woke up earlier than normal so i could avoid Kurt at all cost. 

What is the customary thing to say to the person you spontaneously masturbated in front of without any particular reason to? Hi? How's it going? Was i supposed to talk about it? Should i apologize?  
I was really just walking around without a destination in mind, when i almost ran into Jean. I turned around before she could see me, though she probably knew i was there anyway, just as she probably knew what i was thinking about. So of course, i ran outside. I ran towards the woods until i had to stop to catch my breath.  
Part of me thought i was overreacting, another part of me thought i could never face Kurt again, and yet another part of me really wanted to do it again. Thinking about that gave me a boner, so i pulled down my pants and underwear and went to town. All the time thinking that the next time i saw the professor he was sure to find out about it. So of course, almost as soon as i finished, i did it again.

I'm a sick pervert.

I think i already told you this, but Kurt is just about the coolest guy i've ever met, so by lunchtime, i kind of missed him already. I guess the feeling was mutual cause almost as soon as i thought that, i felt his arms around me and his face pressed on my back. He lifted me a bit and i almost dropped my lunch tray.

-Hey buddy- I said, nonchalantly.

-I've saved you a seat Scott, come on!- He grabbed my hand and lead the way.

You have to understand this about Kurt, he doesn't behave by the same unspoken rules we all do. So while no sixteen year old boy would ever hug another sixteen year old boy, much less hold his hand, in front of the whole school, he didn't give it a second thought. So i tried to not give it a second thought as well. That, and i sort of liked how his three-fingered hand felt. I hope that doesn't sound as weird as it just did to me.

Let me tell you about the first time i met him. I was in my room lying on my bed, one hand holding a book i was trying real hard to concentrate on, the other down my pants holding something that was also real hard (i mean my penis), when somebody knocked on my door. It was Hank.

-Scott, can i come in?- He asked.

-Sure!- I said, pulling my hand out of my pants.

He opened the door, and there he was behind him, the blue boy.

-Scott, this is Kurt Wagner. He is going to be your roommate.-

I liked him instantly. He was blue, dressed in some real colorful clothes, and sporting a big smile. I could tell he was really excited about being here.

-Hi Kurt, i'm Scott Summers- I said offering him a hand (the one a minute ago was holding my penis, i'm afraid). But he launched at me and hugged me. That was unexpected. I've never been the hugging type, but it didn't bother me.

-Hi Scott, good to meet you!- He said, almost on my ear. Now, i know i said it didn't bother me, but it was kind of awkward. I didn't know what to do so a put my hands on his hips, which i think only made it weirder.

After that Hank asked if i could take Kurt shopping, since he came without luggage. The Professor was sponsoring him a new wardrobe. He must really be loaded. I asked Hank if we could take a car, but Kurt said -I got that covered- and grabbed my hand. I didn't even had time to react to the hand-holding when we got engulfed in some sort of smoke and i heard a loud sound and suddenly we were outside of the Mansion. Just as soon we were back in my room.

-What just happened?- I asked. Though it was pretty obvious.

-Kurt's mutation allows him to teleport himself, and others- Hank answered.

-That's really cool man, here i was thinking your good looks were your only powers- Looking back, it was a pretty shitty thing to say, even if i didn't really meant anything by it. But i suppose if you've lived most of your life being treated as a circus freak, you don't take that kind of comments lightly.

-Scott...- Hank said disapprovingly.

I looked at Kurt, and he was awkwardly looking at his feet, looking a bit hurt by what i said.

-I didn't mean it like that! I do think you look pretty good, honestly!-

-You really mean it?- Kurt asked, a bit skeptical. 

-I think you're the best looking guy i've seen around here. Sorry Hank.- I said, in a very slick way, might i add.

Hank looked taken aback and blushed a little, before he added: -Right so, this should be enough. Don't be back late- He handed me some money and left the room.

-Come on let's do that again- I said as soon as Hank left, grabbing Kurt's hand before he had time to say anything.

I had so much fun that day, and i could tell that Kurt did as well. Upfront it was obvious that he liked a lot of color on his clothes, because that was the only things he looked for while picking them up. Now, i don't think i'm very good at fashion, but i was actually proud of myself because i managed to choose clothes that looked really good together. Or at least they did on him, without looking like circus clothes anymore.

Back then i thought he was like a very touchy feely kind of guy, cause he kept touching me a lot. It was always very absentmindedly, like he hadn't realized he was doing it. But after a couple of days i noticed that he actually never did it with other people. I'm not gonna lie, that made me feel a bit special.

That leads us to my current situation, and how the combo of feeling so comfortable around Kurt and (mostly) being a horny teenager all the time, had led me to commit an act of onanism right in front of him.

We arrived at the table he was sharing with Jean and Jubilee, who were in deep conversation. We sat down and i started eating, not paying much attention to what they were saying, up until i heard Kurt saying how his biology class had been so easy thanks to me.

Ground swallow me up.


	3. Common Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would share some of my fantasies, but to be honest i'm a bit ashamed. I will only say that most of them start in detention...."

Lately i've been having a lot of sex dreams. So much that i find myself jerking off most of the day. Well, that's not true, but i do it a lot. I do it before i go to bed, while i'm in bed and before i leave the bed in the morning. Sometimes also during the shower, and i have also found the time to do it during the day on some occasions. But i don't wanna go into details.

Most of my fantasies are of the student-teacher kind. I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but i have a huge crush on Hank. Don't get me wrong, it's not embarrassing because of him. It's just that i've never had a crush on a teacher before, but i've also never had a teacher, male or female, as attractive as he is. I mean he was basically the very first person i saw after i developed my powers, and i just couldn't help but notice he was really handsome. Besides, he's the reason i can see. For a while there, i thought i'd have to live with my eyes closed forever. Then came the brilliant Hank with these magic glasses. Also i sort of caught him naked by accident. I mean i couldn't have known his office wasn't actually an office, but his room. This school is very unconventional, so i really can't be blamed. Anyway, i knocked, no one answered. Knocked again. Same thing.  
Granted, i probably should have left, but instead i opened the door. I got in and almost immediately he walked out of a door, stark naked. He didn't saw me, and i sort of froze. He was looking for something, facing the other side of the room, and i couldn't stop staring at his ass. A couple of seconds passed and i did the stupidest thing. I knocked again (I facepalm myself every time i remember this).

Hank turned around so fast that he slipped and fell. 

-I'm sorry! I should have knocked!- I said, even though i did knocked. For some reason, instead of leaving, i just closed the door behind me.

-I... let me just get some clothes- He said, watching me not taking a hint, and running back to what now i could see was a bathroom.

-It's just that i have a question about the glasses. I'm sorry for just bursting in-

-It's okay, i should have heard you knocking, i was distracted- He was always so polite. He walked out again, this time wearing only a robe. I could tell he wasn't wearing anything else because i could see the outline of his penis as he walked. -Wh-what was your question?- He said as he sat on a couch near where i was.

-Well, i hate to ask for more after all the trouble i've been and all you've already done for me...-

-Hey you've been no trouble at all, you can ask for anything- I was blushing by now.

-It's just that this morning i nearly blasted the wall off when i woke up, and i was wondering if you could put something on the glasses so they don't slip off, like a cord or whatever- I could be such a good boy sometimes.

But he did it way better than i wanted. He started talking and designing a sort of sleep mask or whatever. I was half listening to what he was saying, but mostly just taking mental pictures of how his ass looked through his robe, as he was drawing and writing on the wall. He gets really excited when he's creating something, i've noticed.

Anyway, i left after like an hour. After he promised to get back to me on a couple of days. I went straight to my room and masturbated twice in a span of less than 5 minutes, got hard less than 20 minutes later and jerked off again.

I would share some of my fantasies, but to be honest i'm a bit ashamed. I will only say that most of them start in detention, with Hank always coming up with different ways to punish me when i've misbehaved. LIke, not letting me cum and whatnot.

Strangely enough, after i saw Hank as Beast (one could say that was actually his true self), i only became more infatuated with him. And as you can imagine, my fantasies only became wilder. 

I really don't know how he does it, but two days after the naked incident (which to this day still makes me cum like a fountain), Hank knocked on my door and gave to me the coolest sleep mask i've ever seen (i don't really remember having seen one before to be honest). Maybe because i was really grateful, but mostly because i really, really wanted to touch him, i couldn't help but hug him, which later i would just find weird (as i said before, i've never been much of a hugger). But in the moment, i just didn't want to let go. Even less because he hugged me back. I mean like, he put his arms around me, tight. 

-Thank you, you fucking rule- I said while i was still hugging him, not minding my language.

-It's no problem Scott- To hear my name in his voice.... you can imagine what i did as soon as he left.

A couple of minutes later he came back, but i will never know what was it that he was gonna say, cause he just knocked once and didn't wait for me to reply before he opened the door. He found me on my bed, my hand inside my pantes, which i pulled out as soon as the door opened. But it was rather obvious what i was doing. Boy, was i embarrassed. Ok, i'm lying. For some reason, i was even hornier than i was before, and i found myself wishing i had been naked when he opened the door. Of course, after i came i was actually a bit embarrassed. Not lying this time.

Next time i saw him, walking down the hall, he apologized.

-Hey Scott, listen i'm sorry about yesterday- He seemed really embarrassed.

-It's okay Hank, i should have heard you knocking, but i was uhm... distracted- I smiled.

He laughed, his face told me he recognized his own words from days ago when i had seen him naked.

-Next time, i'll wait until you answer.- 

And next time he knocked on my door, he did wait. But i've already told you about this. This time, when he walked in, Kurt was behind him.

Kurt, the blue boy.

Kurt, the german, handsome, blue boy.

Kurt, whose last name gave me much more trouble than it should.

Kurt, whom i already considered my best friend.

Kurt, the first person ever to have seen me naked. Also the second one.

Of course, all of this Hank gabble was only ever to get to this point.

Ok, i think i'm ready to admit it, i have a crush on Kurt Va... Wag... Whatever.


End file.
